The Twins and the Sword
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have a new visitor with some secrets about them and their family. And about a mysterious man who wants them for why they are special. Minor character death and mild language. Several pairings. Rated T for Future chapters. First Fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls

Prologue

A man sits at his position in a seat; standing behind him is a tall man in a black suit. "These are the twins you wanted" the man at the post said to the tall man. "Yes they seem to be growing and learning faster than anticipated" The tall man replied. "What should we do? We must stop them! Before the boy arrives!" the man at post yelled in fear. "Patience our plan will succeed before he comes and then all will be well". "Besides that spy you sent at the beginning of summer to Gravity Falls has made some progress correct?" The tall man asked the man at post. He replied: "We lost contact with him when his power amulet was destroyed by the girl. "No matter our plan will succeed!" the tall man replied with anger and annoyance in his breath.

Meanwhile:

On the outskirts of Gravity Falls a 15-year-old is walking on a dirt trail, his brown hair and blue visors gleaming in the summer sun. He has a blue and white shirt on and blue shorts. On his back are a gold and diamond sword and a bag with a book in it. On his left wrist a particular device that is silver and round with a glass circle in the middle. He is going to gravity falls with only one thing on his mind:

He had to find Dipper and Mabel Pines before it was too late.

**A/N: First Fanfic, leave reviews, how do you think its going, any questions**


	2. Return of a friend

Chapter 1

**A/N I will try to update on Fridays if I'm free**

**I do not own Gravity Falls**

Unknown man's pov

I walked through the woods until I found the mystery shack it's been years since I have been here. I know Stan is in there, I haven't seen him since the incident up north. He probably knows where the twins are, I need to know where to find them before it is too late.

Wendy's pov

A teen I didn't know walked in to the shack looking for Stan. "I am looking for Stanford Pines" he said. I replied "Boss! A tourist wants a refund!". I heard him reply "I'm coming!" When he walked in and saw the kid, he stuttered and said " No it cant be… It just can't be". And then he ran off

Stan's pov

He survived, but how I saw him get shot and blown up close to 40 years ago. When I was younger making the books with him, there was an accident where I lost him, but he is here. I guess I'll have to find out how he came back after all this time.

Unknown man pov

"Stan it is me!" I yelled at him after chasing him down. "Your back, after all these years! I'm so proud, how you been!" he had tears of joy in his eyes after realizing I was real. "But how I saw you get killed by the light" he asked me. It is long and painful story of how I survived.

Tall guy pov

The time is almost here the last pieces of my plan are those twins and the eclipse. Once I have them I will be all-powerful! But only he stands in my way. They do not know what they are capable of.

**A/N Leave comments. Like I said I will try to update on Fridays or whenever I can, PM me advice on how to continue.**


	3. What happened

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Unknown pov

So what happened? How are you still alive? Stan asked as we returned from the woods.

Flashback:

North Pole

Captain Winston "Phantom" Ice

Sergeant Stanford Pines

Special Operations Group (SOG) team 1

12/5/1975

We were on a reconnaissance mission to find several soldiers missing in action close to an Arctic base in the North. "We have found them", one of the men yelled, before getting shot in the head. "Phantom lets move ambush!" Pines yelled at me before pushing me off a snow mobile. I replied, "Who are they!" "Who knows! But they are not our men. Pines and I shot at the enemy personnel without sights.

Sargent Stan pov

Who ever these people were, their weapons were powerful, lasers and that junk. Yet we were killing them easily with knives. We kept fighting until we ran out of bullets and thousands of them surrounded the team. Everyone wanted to surrender, but Phantom had other plans.

"Come together and stand back" that's what Phantom said before throwing the flares in front of us melting the ice. The ice collapsed and brought us into a huge cavern with gold, diamonds, the thing Phantom wears on his wrist and the Time Baby.

Phantom pov

I said to the men "Sergeant Pines you are with me, the rest of you men guard the door, most of those enemy soldiers had what appeared to be a hourglass symbol, think of which military force has that!"

Stan and I went down the winding staircase where the time baby was. I used my last flare to melt the hourglass symbol. When it thawed it started to glow, then a beam of light came from the symbol that shot me, and then knocked me out.

Back in the present:

No pov:

Dipper and Mabel are walking through the forest looking for star circle. "When will we find it?" Mabel asked with a tired tone in her voice. "Soon." Dipper replied, starting to get tired of listening to her whine. "I wish something would happen to change today," Mabel said trying to stay awake.

Then out of nowhere a Helicopter appears with an hourglass cross on it. The man inside yelled at Dipper and Mabel, "Surrender and come with us or else!" Then a bright light came from the twin knocking them unconscious.

Villain pov

I can't be, they have started to unlock their power. Worse Phantom has arrived with his old comrade. Time to prepare for war; the time is near when I must get the twins to their destiny, so can take over. But first I must end Phantom. "Send an AH-6 Little Bird to attack Phantom!" That is what I said before a helicopter-started takeoff. "Captain! What occurred with the other mission!?" The captain replied "it has failed sir." That is what he said before I shot and killed him.

My plan will succeed

**A/N My last chapter wasn't the greatest, but this is my first Fanfic. Advice you want to leave pm me or leave a comment. Is this too rushed or what do you think will happen next**


	4. The Time Baby

**Disclaimer I do not own Gravity Falls**

**A/N for the past in this chapter Captain Phantom and Sergeant Pines are the past.**

**On to the story!**

Captain Phantom POV

I woke up in a completely white space. After coming to my senses I heard a voice. It said "You have awoken me from my slumber, I am angry!" It continued, "If you wish to live you must fight me!" Out of nowhere a giant baby with the same hourglass symbol appeared. He said, "Choose your weapon". Then a stack of weapons appeared, I chose the sword.

The giant baby said, "If you beat me, I will let you live". I drew my sword, and the baby shot beams of light from its mark. After missing 50 times, one of the rays finally hit me. I immediately realized I was a year younger, because I was faster. The baby kept firing and hitting me. Eventually one of the beams reflected off of my sword and hit the baby. I jumped on top of him just as he said, "I, yield".

The baby got up and stated, "I am the Time Baby, a time-controlling baby trapped in this iceberg. Over a millennia I have been found numerous times and fought hundreds of people. Yet, none of them were a good a fighter as you. For defeating me, I shall send you on a mission to save the world". I nodded and said, "I accept your mission". I was hit 15 times so I was now a 15-year-old. He said, "Find Dipper and Mabel Pines, and tell them the truth I tell you, they have power that only arises once every thousand years. A man named Victor Phooey wants them for power. I will give you an energy guardian, it acts as a shield and radar". A round silver device with a glass circle in the middle, appeared on my wrist.

"Who taught you swordsmanship?" The Time baby asked. I replied "My father". "Do you have your family sword?" I replied I didn't. "Then you shall have it" he said. Then a gold and diamond sword appeared on my back. The time baby told me that I would not age unless I choose to because I exist outside time now. With that I was sent to the present.

Sergeant Pines POV

He is gone. My only friend and comrade. I knew him since we were kids, he was there when my wife died and when we were deployed, we were together through all of it. I turned around to see some men pulling a few others out of a hole. "We found them!" the soldier Yelled. In reply I yelled, "Get a Bell Huey here for evac". Then bombs started to fall on the cavern, the enemy personnel were bombing the cave. I told the men "Get out of the cave with the survivors!"

We managed to get to the Helicopters without a problem. But as we were taking-off the enemies were shooting several of our helicopters down. We all had to cram in on two Helicopters after rescuing all the pilots. My S.O.G. team returned to base without Phantom. I guess I will be retiring from service after all.

Back in the present:

Dipper POV

I woke up holding Mabel next to a burning wreckage in the forest. I said to her, "We have to get out of here". She replied, "No matter what you will always be there for me, right?" I replied, "Yes now lets get out of here." And with that we left the forest, and ran to the mystery shack.

Mabel POV

What happened? There was a flash of light, then bam we were unconscious. Dipper says we will be ok, but i'm not sure. I just hope we are because I care about him. hopefully we will get all of this sorted out are the mystery shack.

Phantom POV

"So that's how you survived, and why you are younger'" Stan said. "Now did you finish writing 2 and 3, cause I finished 1?" I asked Stan who looked off into the sunset. " 2 was lost to Gideon, and 3, Dipper has." He replied sadly. "Do you have a family?" I asked him. He replied "I never re-married, but my brother did, get married, had a son, then that son, had a set of twins. Those twins are staying with me for the summer. Dipper and Mabel Pines are their names". Was his reply. "Well now I know where they are, now i need to teach them their power" was what I thought.

Phooey POV

My turn to attack, Phantom shall be destroyed, and Dipper and Mabel shall be mine!For I Victor Phooey shall rule the world! I yelled "Colonel!" He replied "Yes sir!" I asked him "Did you retrieve the wreckage of the AH-6?!" The colonel replied "Yes sir!" Then I said "Dismissed!" I will be victorious

**A/N So now you know what happened to Phantom. Anyway, post comments, reviews, and PM me if you have advice or questions. How am I doing with my first Fanfic? Is phooey a good villain name? Happy Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. day!**


	5. Attack

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**A/N Thanks for the comments and advice!**

No pov

"Phew we made it to the shack without a problem." Dipper said as they reached the clearing where the shack was the shack. Mabel asked Dipper,"Yeah, but what happened to us?". Dipper replied, "Well we were searching for the star circle in the book, a helicopter came, and a man yelled at us to come with him. Then when I grabbed your hand a bright light came from us, knocking us out, and destroying the helicopter."

When they went inside Stan greeted them and said to Phantom "Here are Dipper and Mabel. Kids this my old comrade in arms Captain Winston Ice, call sign Phantom!" "Sup, Hi" Dipper and Mabel replied with some surprise in their voices. "You know, for old time's sake, Phantom I'll let you stay over for the night on the couch like you used to!" Stan said with a lot of happiness in his voice.

Phantom pov

They don't know who they are and what they can do. "Hello I'm Phantom, your great-uncle and I were deployed in war together. We fought countless battles together. And thanks for the place to stay, while I am here Stan." I asked Dipper and Mabel "Where were you two anyway?" Mabel yelled, "We were searching for the star circle!". I thought to myself, so Dipper does have 3, and it is leading him to his fate."

_Star circle entry in 3_

_The star circle was formed one thousand years ago to release a strong energy to the world. Power strong enough to take it over. It is made of 10 star-shaped stones in a circle. When activated one's life force is taken, and they are killed. Only those with unlimited power can survive this! To activate the star circle is something I do not know. APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION!_

"So now that we have greetings done lets get lunch on me!" Stan said to the three of us. "What a surprise", I thought.

Dipper pov

For the first time since the beginning of summer Stan wasn't being greedy. In fact he was in a good mood. So much that when Lazy Susan came and started to hit on him, he kissed her on the lips! Then Lazy Susan fainted.

So once we finished our lunch, which was a salad for Mabel, Burger for me, Chicken Tenders for Phantom and a sandwich and pie for Grunkle Stan. After the meal Mabel and I asked him war questions and if he has seen anything weird in Gravity Falls and about himself. He seemed more interested in learning about us then telling about himself. In fact he seemed to know more about us then we knew. I know he is hiding something from us!

I asked him, "Why did you used to sleep on the couch?" Phantom replied, "Dipper you have to ask Stan because it is about his wife." I asked him where the Star Circle was in the woods, he looked at Stan and said, "The circle is hidden deep in the Woods." Then just before i could ask him another question, he paused and flinched.

**No Pov **

"We have reached Gravity Falls!" The pilot said "Permission to engage the target"! "Permission granted" Phooey replied over the com. "Light em up!" is what the gunner yelled before twin mini guns and missiles started to be fired at the small diner

Mabel pov

Phantom froze for moment before yelling, "Everyone hit the deck!" Dipper tackled me to the ground and covered me, a slight blush on his face, while Phantom tackled Grunkle Stan, and just as we hit the ground, thousands of bullets and a few missiles started flying through the window. I heard explosions coming from outside. After it was over, an unlucky customer lay on the floor bleeding from the head. Then came enemy soldiers.

Phooey pov

That AH-6 I sent should be attacking Gravity Falls, Phantom is a strong opponent. I yelled, "Lieutenant, come here!" he replied "Yes sir!" I asked him "What were the results on the destroyed AH-6!" He replied "It came positive for infinity energy sir, it was destroyed by Dipper and Mabel sir!", and with that I took a Desert Eagle and shot him in his head with it, killing him. Phantom must die for me to succeed!

**A/N Ah the ****cliffhanger, ok so I will update whenever I can and now, does this story seem to be going too fast, slow, or is it just right. Answer in the reviews or pm me about it, Send ****some advice to continue!**


	6. escape

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Gravity falls**

**Dividing story with bold lettering**

Phantom POV

After the bullets stopped flying, Stan and I grabbed a few weapons. I had my Gold and Diamond sword, and Stan had several knives. When the men came in Stan said to me, "Remember the double jump-stab?" I replied, "I never forgot." Then simultaneously, we grabbed each others hand, jumped, landed on top of two enemies, then stabbing and killing those enemy soldiers. Then we saw Dipper and Mabel start to glow as they were surrounded by the men, then boom! A flash of light came from them knocking them unconscious, killing the soldiers, and putting Stan and I in a daze. After that I grabbed the twins and ran outside. Then we stole the empty AH-6 the soldiers left outside. (With the keys in the ignition) and we flew to the mystery shack

Stan POV

As we landed in front of the Mystery Shack. I yelled, "We have to hurry who knows how many are on the way!" Phantom grabbed the kids and started running back to the shack. When we got there, Phantom asked me, "Is it still here?" I jumped in front of the soda machine, punched in the code and ran into the opening. Then Phantom said "Wendy you're with us!" Then we locked the soda machine behind us.

Dipper POV

"I knew Stan was hiding this from us!" is what I told Mabel while still in his arms running into what seemed to be a bunker. Once we reached a table Phantom dropped us in two eats, and then took a seat across from us. Wendy and Stan took the remaining two seats on the sides. I asked him, "Who were those guys? Why did they attack us? Phantom answer us!" Then the four of us turned and stared at Phantom as he took a sigh, a holographic photo came up of a tall, excessively-pale skinned, evil-looking man, and then Phantom started his story.

"**His name is Victor Phooey, he is a man who lived in the slums in an extremely poor country in the east as a child, raised on the streets alone, and he quested for power. Killing, stealing, and other various crimes were his tactics to gain strength. He learned of the infinity force among his travels to gain power. He wants world domination."**

"But what does that have to do with us!?" Dipper and Mabel yelled simultaneously. I replied, "I'm getting to that!"

**1000 years ago a set of twins were walking by a large lake when a swordsmen in black armor came on a black horse with a black scythe on his back. He attempted to kill the twins, for he had a reputation for being ruthless. Yet, when he used the scythe's dark power on them, instead of dying they started to glow. And the swordsman tried again, and kept stupidly trying to kill them. Yet, they just kept glowing brighter. Then a sorcerer came and banished him, to another time. Then he put a spell on the twins, it went, "Thou have power infinite, yet none can control it now, not even you. You will return in a millennia to learn how to control it, so you may defeat the black knight when he returns. Yet born together you cannot live, so you shall have different parents. Yet, you will meet when you are young and live together as siblings. Forever you shall stay together, and one will train you and tell you why you are the only one for each other.**

Dipper POV

Phantom ended his story with: "That is all you need to know right now." Implying he didn't tell us the whole truth. Mabel and I got together so we could figure out what the spell meant. Meanwhile Phantom had asked Stan to prepare a V-22 Osprey for escape. I think he knows more about Phooey than he lets on.

Phantom POV

I told some of the story, the part that they only needed to hear now. I will tell them more about the story later. Now it is time I trained them for their destiny.

Phooey POV

I yelled "Colonel!" He replied, "Yes sir!" I asked him, "What is the status of Phantom?" He replied with fear in his voice, "He survived and killed a squad of our men and stole the AH-6." With sheer anger I shot him, and missed wounding him in the leg. With sheer anger in voice I said to him, "For surviving I will give you another chance. You will be leaving with an army to get those twins, even if you must destroy Gravity Falls! I will equip you with a 1000 men 2 AC-130s and 10 AH-6 little birds and M1 Abrams tanks!" The colonel replied, "Don't you think that, that is a little overkill?" Phooey answered, "Don't question me, this is Phantom, with him this army is under kill." With that the Colonel left Phooey's sight to get medical attention, so he could lead the army.

Phantom must be stopped even if Gravity Falls is destroyed!

**A/N I purposefully left holes in Phantom's story, any ideas on how to continue this story, guesses, comments, or anything like that just pm me. I will introduce the pairings in a few chapters, so be patient! Also can any of you decipher the spell, that leads you to the first pairing. Review or PM me your thoughts on it.**


	7. Bunker Blues

**Disclaimer I don't own gravity falls**

**I am busy tomorrow so I posted this a day earlier than usual. Personal stuff I have to get done. **

Chapter 6

Dipper pov

That night we decided to stay in Grunkle Stan's underground bunker, for safety, and because we needed to interrogate Phantom a bit more. Sadly, since there were only 3 rooms, with only one bed inside each, Mabel and I had to share a bed, as did Wendy and Phantom. Stan got his own room because, even though he is a friend of Phantom, he didn't want to be labeled as a pedophile.

Inside Dipper and Mabel's room

"This room is so cramped"! Mabel said with sheer annoyance in her voice. "Please stop complaining this room is only meant for one person". Dipper replied. "Now lets finish figuring out the spell," Dipper told Mabel as he put out 3 on the small bed. "So how did the spell go"? Dipper asked Mabel, who replied, "It went **"**Thou have power infinite, yet none can control it now, not even you. You will return in a millennia to learn how to control it, so you may defeat the black knight when he returns. Yet born together you cannot live, so you shall have different parents. Yet, you will meet when you are young and live together as siblings. Forever you shall stay together, and one will train you and tell you why you are the only one for each other**."**

Dipper thought this over for a few moment before stating "If we put this into new English, I goes: You have infinite power, that is uncontrollable. You will be reborn in a millennia so that you can be trained to control the power. The black knight that attacked you will return, and you will fight him. But you cannot be born as twins or else you will die. So we will have different parents, but still be raised together without knowing it. Forever together you will remain. And finally the one who will train you will tell you why you are the only person for each other".

Mabel 3rd pov

"That can't be it! We are twins, born and raised together!" Mabel yelled at dipper. "Mabel calm down, we will figure this out after talking to Phantom tomorrow, now lets go to sleep" Dipper said to me. I nodded and together they went to sleep.

Inside Wendy and Phantom's room

"How are you 15 yet you were in war?" Wendy asked Phantom who was looking at a bulletproof bunker window. He answered, "I had a run-in with the time baby." Trying to change the now awkward subject, she asked, "Are you dating anyone?" Phantom turned to her and replied, "No why?" She answered him "I just broke up with Robbie" Phantom asked her why, she replied, "I realized he was a huge jerk, to Dipper, a butt-hole who didn't care about me, only his band." "Now why do they call you Phantom?" Phantom replied, "They call me that because in all the battles I was in, not once did I get injured or shot, even at close range and I can shoot and not be seen, like a ghost." "If you don't mind can I ask you a personal question?" Wendy asked. Phantom replied "How personal?" Wendy answered "Family." Phantom thought about this for a second before answering "My dad died when I was 10, after teaching me swordsmanship. My mom struggled to support me. I joined the military to become strong enough to care for my mother, in return. Now she probably thinks I have been dead for 38 years. My brother abused me, and when I went to the army, I stood up against him. I was very close to my sister, she and I did everything together. Yet, when I was 15 she disappeared in the woods and is presumed dead." Phantom replied with tears in his eyes. Then he said "Your turn." Wendy thought over for a second before answering, "My mother died giving birth to my youngest brother, my father works as a lumberjack to support the 4 of us and took this job to help him support us." "I am sorry for your loss." Phantom said to Wendy who also had tears in her eyes. "So am I." She replied. "I think we should go to sleep now," Phantom said to Wendy, who nodded in agreement. That night they slept holding each other close with tears on their eyes.

In Stan's room

Stan was sleeping in bed having a weird dream. "Stan don't trust me." A ghost said to Stan before disappearing. Then a flashed to an image of war, in the forest and one side was winning over the other with flames surrounding them. Next was an image of Gravity falls burning, with lava flowing instead of water over the falls into the lake, then an image Dipper and Mabel, Phantom and Wendy coming together and asking him to join. When he got close to them they started to glow, and a voice said "You've have survived on life support, and on lies, but you are stronger than you think or give yourself credit for, sergeant. These conditions of battle will only succeed, if you are ready to fight a war, choose the right side. FIGHT! Or killed in battle! Then an image of Phantom and Phooey drawing swords and Phooey stabbing Phantom with a jet-black sword. Then another voice said "The two shall open the gate. They will be the key. They will be together forever." Next a montage of Dipper and Mabel's adventures in Gravity Falls. Then the night Dipper and Mabel appeared. The voice said "This is the truth they will have to face." Stan watched as a sniper looked down his scope and fired a bullet. He missed his intended target, and the bullet went into a moving car, which crashed into another. Then an explosion. With that Stan was shocked awake, he looked at the window and thought, "Phantom knows the truth about Dipper and Mabel. He knows more than I. Phooey wants them for it and Phantom is his only threat. Time to dust off the ACUs.

In the sky

"Gravity Falls is 100 miles away, we should reach there, by morning, permission to engage target!" The pilot asked Phooey, who replied, " I want those twins before it is too late. Burn Gravity Falls to the ground if you must I want the twins and Phantom's head on my wall. Go get them, permission to engage granted."

Phooey's base.

Phooey is thinking to himself, "It has been awhile since I saw Phantom, too bad he will be gone before I next see him. My forces will get those twins, so that I may be victorious. The eclipse is in 2 weeks and they must be there so I can open the gate!"

**A/N So this was a filler chapter, you learned more about phantom, you also found the pairings introduced. I just caused several questions to be introduced too. Who was the sniper, the car and what is the truth? If you want them answered stay tuned for the next chapter of, the twins and the sword. I sound like one of those old tv reporters. Please review, pm me, advice or how do you think this will go! Also do the Himalayas or the Rockies better for military bases? **


	8. The war begins

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**A/N I really liked how last chapter came out. I am starting to introduce pairings. I like Dipper x Mabel, but I hate incest! So I found a way around it. Now on to the story.**

No pov

"Gravity Falls is in our sights prepare to engage!" The injured colonel yelled over the coms. "Launching weapons." The AH-6 pilot said right before several missiles started to be fired at Gravity Falls.

Dipper pov

I woke up in Mabel's arms after hearing several explosions. "Mabel what's happening?" I asked my frightened sister. She replied, " I don't know!" with fear in her voice. The two of us jumped out of bed, and ran into the main room of the bunker, where we found Phantom sitting at a console with an Army combat uniform on. We turned around and saw Stan also in an ACU. Then Wendy came and handed us a set before yelling, "Put these on! We have to hurry!" With that Mabel and I threw the uniforms on and ran to Phantom.

Phantom pov

I was sitting at the main bunker computer that controls everything in the bunker. Including it's sentry guns and S.A.M.s. I was able to take out both of the attacking AC-130s after they each dropped a 105mm round on us. That was the explosion that woke up Dipper and Mabel. They surrounded the base like a wave. I watched through the camera the battle taking place above ground. The AH-6s Little birds, M1 Abrams tanks, and about a thousand men surrounded the mystery shack, and took out all of its defenses.

Stan

"Phantom what are we going to do!" I yelled at Phantom who just didn't know what to do next. He thought for a second before running up stairs and getting in the stolen AH-6, and starting takeoff. I realized his plan; hold them off until evac comes, which would probably be never. So I said to Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy, "Get into the V-22 I prepared, and be ready to fight back!" so I grabbed a Barrett 50cal sniper rifle and ran up to the roof of the mystery shack. I provided Overwatch to Phantom who was getting shot at, way more than usual.

Phantom

"I'm hit, mayday!" I destroyed 8 of the helicopters and 9 of the tanks, before getting hit by one of the AH-6 missiles. I took out my trusty ACR 6.8 before jumping out of the damaged, falling, and burning helicopter. Then I shot most of the enemies. I was a one-man army. Then every two seconds I saw a flash of light come fire from the roof of the shack and kill an enemy soldier. I realized Stan was providing overwatch. He killed about 50 of them, before I was completely surrounded.

Wendy

"I hope dad's flying lessons have payed off!" Is what I said as I started the V-22, and it started to fly out of the bunker hanger. When we got outside, I saw a war scene. With Dipper and Mabel firing the ramp gun at the soldiers, we held off attacks as we made our way to Phantom. I was able to hold the VTOL steady as we dodged the incoming missiles. When there was enough space to land, I stopped in front of Phantom who ran inside the open ramp, and yelled, "Lets Get Stan!" I flew the V-22 to the mystery Shack roof.

Stan

I saw them come to me, and just as they turned so I could board, a round came from the surviving tank, and a missile from a surviving AH-6. Which pushed them away. Just as they tried again they were grazed by another missile. Finally a missile exploded near one of rotors forcing them away. I yelled at them, "Leave me, I will protect Gravity Falls!" Phantom looked at me through the open ramp, with fear in his eyes, as Wendy started moving the Osprey forward and the rotors turned sideways. I watched as the Osprey left going east towards the mountains. I climbed off the roof and ran into the living room. What I found, was Soos and about one hundred other men and women in my ACUs at attention. Soos walked up to me, saluted and said, "Sergeant Pines we are ready for orders, welcome back!" I replied him with, "It is good to be back Corporal Soos! It is time to take back Gravity Falls!" Everyone saluted me took a gun and got ready for battle. I was thinking one thing only, "The battle for Gravity Falls has begun."

Phantom

I walked to the head of the Osprey as the ramp closed leaving Stan in Gravity Falls. when I sat down I said to Wendy, "Give me the controls, I know where to go." She got up and I got into the pilot's seat. I saw Wendy have tears in her eyes as she sat down, so I asked her," Why are you crying?". She replied, "I just lost my home and maybe my family too!" I said to her, "Don't worry Stan will protect Gravity Falls." She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We are flying towards my mountain base.

Phooey

"Send reinforcements, get the twins, fight and destroy Gravity Falls!" Is what I yelled at colonel before hundreds of my men went at them. I must get the two before Phantom tells them the truth. The time is near. I will destroy Gravity Falls if i have to get those two. "Colonel! did you find them?" The colonel replied, "We are searching for them."

**A/N I need you to review, give any ideas, PM me comments. How do you like this, did I make you feel the action. How do you like Wendy X Phantom? Give your opinion in the reviews! Finally got any questions or ideas from this? I know this story is going quickly, but thats how I write!**


	9. A V-22 Osprey's truth

Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Also I will try to updates more because of the break!**

Wendy

We had just managed to escape Gravity Falls after being attacked by those men. "Who were they!?" we stared at Phantom as he just took a sigh and replied, "Those were Phooey's men, they wanted to capture you and take away your powers. The twins replied, "What powers!" Phantom took another sigh before stating, "You two have what is called the power of infinity, also known as the infinity force inside of you. You two are destined to open the gate of infinity, found at the star circle." With that, the Rocky mountains came into view.

Dipper

I asked Phantom "Where are we going?" He replied, "I have a military base in the Rockies, that is where I will train you." Then I asked him, "Train for what?" Phantom replied, "For war." Then I said to him, "Before we train, tell us the truth!" Then he put what was on his wrist on the control panel, and set it to autopilot. Then he told us, "I guess I will have to tell you the true story of your family. But first, Wendy! Wake up!" She woke up and asked, "What is it?" Phantom looked at her and replied, "Please fly this Osprey, the autopilot usually sucks." We were all paying attention as Phantom started his story.

Phantom

I have no choice, but to tell the "twins" the truth before we start training. I had hoped that this could wait until after we reached the base, but I have absolutely, positively, no choice.

Piedmont, California

Sgt. Stanford Pines ret.

Elite Sniper team (EST) Squad 3

12/5/2000

It has been 25 years since I lost Phantom. Since then I, retired from the military, and joined an elite sniper group. My team is sent all over America to find threats, and end them. My Latest mission takes me to my nephew's hometown of Piedmont. Only one threat. Only me, and my spotter, were going this time.

The time was 11:00 PM and the threat was in my sights, sitting at park bench. I took into account everything, wind, bullet spin, and gravity. Then I pulled the trigger. The wind picked up at the last second and bullet went wide. It flew into a passing car and killed the driver. I saw a baby in the back seat. Then that car careened into a passing car causing an explosion. I was horrified by the sight, and I chose to leave the army behind with that.

Then right before I left, I saw a car, with my nephew and his wife inside, stumble across the flaming wreckage. My nephew ran into each of the cars and rescued the only survivors, two one-year-old children, one from each car.

I retired to Gravity Falls.

Stan's Nephew

I jumped out of my car after seeing the burning wreckage. My wife yelled, "Be careful!" I ran into both of the cars and saved the kids inside each car, a boy and a girl, who were the only survivors of the crash. After I brought them to my wife, who said, "They're beautiful, what should we do with them?" I said to her, "Lets adopt them, they need a family and we have no children of our own." As rescue workers came, we found out that the two kids I saved were orphans because of the car crash and had no family to live with. So the next day, we adopted them.

As we were leaving the adoption agency, my wife said, "They look so much like each other, almost like twins." I replied, "So why don't we call them twins, the Pines twins." "It was sad that the both their birth certificates were destroyed, we don't know their real names." My wife said to me. Then I replied, "Yeah, stupid bank robbers, and computer hackers. How about we call the boy Dipper for the birth mark on his forehead and the girl Mabel? Also why don't we say the girl is five minutes older than the boy, it took me five minutes to rescue the boy after the girl." My wife nodded in agreement and said, "Dipper and Mabel Pines, after so long, we finally have kids!" And the two of us were laughing in joy. Then our two new kids started laughing with us. We were finally a family.

Back to the present:

Phantom

I ended my story with "That is the truth, you two aren't twins, you aren't even related." Dipper and Mabel were extremely surprised, had tears in their eyes and were holding eachother close, by what I told them. Even Wendy didn't know what to say. I just said, "Guys I know you are trying to process another lie, but I must train you to defeat Phooey before he can win. Do you accept me to be your master?" The two nodded, as did Wendy, and I said, "I will train the three of you to help fight Phooey, tomorrow." And with that I opened the base hanger door and we entered it to start training tomorrow.

Phooey

"Sir we have lost them." The colonel said to me. "Find them!" I yelled at him. Triangulating location of twins. Following fuel trail and energy fields. Found, they are at the center of the Rocky Mountains. He is going to train them. "Well go get them" I yelled before every one saluted and left my sight. In fact to make sure we get them, I will be joining my men on this mission. Phantom, you are in for a big surprise! I should bring my sword.

**A/N I ask that you review, and comment or PM me advice. This chapter wasn't the greatest. I also have to thank TheBigZ1 for helping me finish my idea for the story of Dipper and Mabel. Finally I really need ideas on how to continue! Send some!**


	10. Training Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!**

The next day

Phantom pov

"It is time to train you three!" I yelled through the base speaker. Dipper and Mabel got out of bed holding hands, for some reason, and asked me, "Why did you wake us up it is 5:30 AM!" I answered them, "The perfect time to get some exercise, Wendy get down here!" Wendy came out of her room. I said to the three, "We won't start training until after you did your warm ups. Now, run up and down this stairway." I said pointing towards the B stairs. I dumped frozen water in them so they would wake up.

Dipper

The three of us ran up the ten-stories of stairs led by Phantom, who seemed fully awake already. "Stop slowing down, the faster you get to the top, the sooner we can start actually training!" Phantom yelled at us because we couldn't run the length of the stairs. It took an hour, but we did make it to the sky-high training room. Phantom walked up to the three of us when we reached top, handed each of us a sword and said, "You three really have to get fit for war, and it is now time to train!"

Mabel

Phantom said to us, "I will first teach you how to fight." Then he punched a dummy right in the face. He then said, "Your turn." Then we spent the day learning how to fight barehanded. When we were done, we could stand on our own. Phantom said to us after training, "That was a good day's work, go to sleep, we start bright and early tomorrow. Then the three of us went to our rooms.

Ironically Dipper and I, and Wendy and Phantom, still shared a room. "Do you believe that we aren't related?" I asked Dipper who was studying 3. "I really don't know what to believe. After all that has happened, I think we have no choice but to believe this." Dipper put down his book and said, "Lets go to sleep, we have training tomorrow. " I nodded went into my bed and I thought to myself, "I really don't know how I feel about Dipper, I still care for him just like before, but… different. I can't explain it." I went to sleep.

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy are sharing a dream:

The three of us were training with Phantom before an explosion, then Victor Phooey stomping on a defeated-looking Phantom before stabbing his back with a jet-black sword. Then the three us watched fire bombs drop on Gravity Falls and our friends in shackles be taken away in trucks. Then a ghost came to the three of us and said, "Do not trust me, but trust my word." He pointed to Dipper and Mabel and said, "You two will be together, you have a unique feeling for each other, and each of you know it." Then he pointed to Wendy and said, "You care for the ghost more than anyone else. The ghost feels the same way. You and him are two who are lost, but will find each other and be together." Then the ghost disappeared.

Then we were at the star circle and each star had a sword in it, and the stones and swords were glowing. Then Dipper started glowing blue and Mabel was glowing pink. Then we saw Phooey draw a jet-black sword and Phantom draw his family sword. Phooey stabbed Phantom in the chest waking us up.

Phantom

"Those guys must be having some dream." I thought to myself when I saw them shaking in their beds. Tomorrow I will tell them the truth.

The Next day:

"OK guys before training today I have to tell you the truth of why you are together." I said to Wendy Dipper and Mabel. They looked at me with anticipation as I started the story.

I have to add to the original story;_ the infinity force was a powerful meteor, which was heading for Earth. When it reached Earth, however, it exploded and divided into positive and negative energies. The positive became a super-sweet girl, and the negative part became an overly paranoid boy. The two were one, but their power was discovered by the black night. The black knight tried to take their power, but the sorcerer really destroyed him with his spell: You are evil in what you do, my power cannot be rid of you, and so you will be reborn. Yet whom you are reborn with will be the one who defeats you and brings balance to your darkness. _

"That's more of the truth, Dipper you have the negative core and Mabel, you have the positive core. "That is what I said to them. Now I must train you. We will start by getting you not to blow up when you touch suddenly.

12 Hours later

"Control it, yes. It worked." That is what I said; when Dipper and Mabel were able to touch and not explode, then form an orb of light and fire it and destroy what ever it hit. They will learn everything else later. It took the whole day to teach them that. Dipper and Mabel hugged and started glowing.

Wendy learned how to use a sword after I trained her. Once she mastered it, she hugged me stating that she did it. Now the three of them were somewhat trained to fight. I thought to myself, "Tomorrow I will teach them how to fire a gun." Then the bunker alarm went off.

Colonel

The Rockies are in range, engage. Then the F-15s began to drop missiles and destroy the mountain exposing the bunker underneath. Then we destroyed the shielding by dropping bombs from a B-52 bomber on top of it. The men went inside and secured everyone Phooey's black hawk took point during infiltration.

Phantom

The explosion knocked me down and put me in a daze. When I recovered from the daze, I saw Dipper and Mabel tied up and Wendy being tied up by a man. Then a black hawk landed in front of me. Phooey stepped out. Then in a way that every one could hear he said to me in a sadistic voice, "Why hello... brother!"

**A/N How did you like that twist? As always review, pm me your ideas or comment about my writing. Where do you think is the best place to put a military base? Please review. I will try to slow down my writing, tips to slow ****down?**

**P.S. Boss Mabel is awesome, can't wait for bottomless pit!**


	11. Sword Fight!

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or **_Fight by Icon for Hire._

**A/N I will involve a song in this chapter, just because.**

**Answering guest questions!: Phantom is 15 like Wendy**

** The song is **Fight by Icon for hire

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Phooey: **_Hello brother

On to the story!

Dipper

Did Phooey just call Phantom his Brother?! I yelled at Phantom, "Is that true?!" Phantom nodded sadly and said, "Yes it is, Phooey's real name is Phooey Ice. It isn't good to see you again Phooey." Phooey just had a sadistic grin on his face and said, "You know what I want."Phantom replied, "You will never get them." Phantom got up and drew his sword. "Oh yes I will." Phooey replied as he drew his sword also. Then Phantom yelled, "On guard"

Phantom

It is time I stand my ground. Before the fight, I remember a song that used to play on the radio, in the car. It was perfect for this Fight. The lyrics just started returning to me right now.

3rd person (The song starts here)

_**I don't know how I got here, but I refuse to stay,**_

Phantom pulled back and tried to stab Phooey, but missed.

_**I betrayed myself when I let others have their way**_

Phooey hit away Phantom's sword knocking it to the ground and punched Phantom in the face.

_**But I am holding on, my finger on the pulse**_

Phantom jumped at Phooey, who slid under him, got up and turned around, as did Phantom, and then Phantom swung at Phooey, knocking his sword far away.

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope!**_

Phooey kicked Phantom's hand knocking the sword out of it. Then he punched him in the face knocking him down. And Phooey ran for his sword.

_**But people don't like, when you put up a fight, and slowly ever so slowly, I am losing mine.**_

Phantom grabbed his sword and lunged at Phooey, but Phooey put his sword up in defense.

_**I'll Fight!**_

_**(Fight!)**_

_**Fight!**_

_**(Fight)**_

Phooey pushed Phantom's sword away and attempted to stab Phantom, but Phantom jumped back and swung at him

_**Fight! Or be taken out alive. Fight! (Fight) No where to run, no where to hide**_

Phooey ducked losing only the tip of his hair as he swiped Phantom's legs, knocking him over

_**Standing on the edge. Am I better off dead, how could I forget that I'm better than this.**_

Phooey tried stabbing Phantom's chest, but Phantom rolled over getting out the way, and lunged back at him.

_**I've come too far to fade tonight, Fight! Or be taken out alive.**_

Phooey grabbed Phantom's blade, pulled it out of his hands, elbowed Phantom in the face knocking him down.

_**My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react**_

Phooey put the swords in an X form and charged at Phantom

_**The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act**_

Phantom moved out of his way, grabbed his sword back and put Phooey back on guard

_**Don't pull the plug I swear this is how I want to go**_

Phantom and Phooey charged at each other

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope!**_

Their swords hit with such force that both were launched from their hands.

_**But people don't like, when you put up a fight (Put up a fight) and slowly ever so slowly, I am losing mine.**_

Phantom grabbed his sword and lunged, as did Phooey

_**I'll Fight!**_

_**(Fight!)**_

_**Fight!**_

_**(Fight)**_

Blue light came from the swords as they hit, causing an explosion.

_**Fight! Or be taken out alive. Fight! (Fight) No where to run, no where to hide**_

The smoke cleared as Phantom and Phooey had their backs to each other

_**Standing on the edge. Am I better off dead, how could I forget that I'm better than this.**_

They turned around, and they were both bleeding, from their arms

_**I've come too far to fade tonight, Fight! Or be taken out alive.**_

They jumped at each other Phooey knocking down Phantom and taking his sword once more

_**(I've survived on life support, but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for, these conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war)**_

Phantom got up, punched Phooey, took his sword back and knocked Phooey's sword far from him

_**I've survived on life support, but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for, these conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war**_

Phooey went into his pocket pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot Phantom in the knees

_**I'll Fight!**_

_**(Fight!)**_

_**Fight!**_

_**(Fight)**_

Phooey then proceeded to punch Phantom in the face and beat him

_**Fight! Or be taken out alive. Fight! (Fight) Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Standing on the edge. Am I better off dead, how could I forget that I'm better than this.**_

Phooey looked over him with a sadistic grin. Then he took the injured Phantom's sword and stabbed him in the chest.

_**I've come too far to fade tonight, Fight! Or be taken out alive.**_

Wendy

I saw Phooey stab Phantom in the chest. Then he said, "It is almost time, men load the prisoners on my Helicopter." Dipper, Mabel and I were thrown on board with the extremely injured Phantom. Then we took off. As we were flying over the forest Phooey said to Phantom, "You know what, I have no use for you anymore. So you shall fall from the height people put you on, Captain." Then he grabbed Phantom's sword and pushed him out of the door.

Mabel

I tried to break free of the ropes Phooey had us in, as did Dipper, but our powers weren't working. Then just before Phantom was pushed out of the Helicopter, he got up, pulled himself onto Phooey, and then grabbed his neck before falling. Dipper and I were then able to break free. Both of us grabbed parachutes and proceeded to jump, but after I jumped, I saw Phooey grab Dipper Before he could jump. I have just lost my best friend.

Phantom

Falling from a helicopter, didn't expect that. You stupid ENERGY GAURDIAN, work! I punched it with the little energy I had left. Then my guardian started to glow and put a shield around me as I crashed. It was still a hard landing. As I lost consciousness I saw Mabel run up to me, then a familiar-looking girl come, yell, "Winston!" And kneel beside me. Then I was out.

Phooey

"Stupid girl!" I yelled, "Now I must find her! Well at least I have our family sword." The men asked me, "What should we do with the boy?" I said to them, "We need him if we are to find the girl, but for now, return to base." Then they asked, "What about Phantom's girlfriend?" Wendy yelled, "I am not his girlfriend." I said, "Throw her in solitary confinement." The pilot said, "returning to base."

**A/N Who this mysterious girl?! What did Phantom do to Phooey?! Stay tuned! How did you like that? As always review, PM me your ideas if you wish. I really don't think I will make another songfic chapter, should I? If there are enough yeses, then probably. Do you think Phantom should live, or die? Finally, I thank all of you who review. Also song suggestions please just in case I decide to.**

**A/N I'd like thank DipperLikesMinecraft for the end of this chapter.**


	12. The Battle for Gravity Falls

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or** _Eye of the Tiger by Survivor _**or anything else in the story, except the story **

**A/N I got really bored, and decided to make a few songfic Chapters. So this is one of them! The song is **_**The Eye of Tiger, by Survivor**_

**Also I hate hackers. Never again leave my IPAD with my friends to get food**

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls:

Stan

"We have them on the ropes, keep pushing." This is what I said as we pushed more enemy soldiers back. We were shooting like nuts at them. Even when reinforcements came, we were still putting up a fight. After 3 days of fighting, we managed to kill 500 soldiers, without taking losses, and eliminate all enemy vehicles. We were winning the battle for Gravity Falls!

We were checking on the families who were not fighting. We realized that the Northwest family wasn't with us, so we decided to pay them a visit. When we saw their house, it was a fortress. We didn't need to worry about them anymore. Then we checked on Gideon. We found 2 left on his room's desk. He is fighting on the front lines with everyone else! When we got outside we saw the enemy had thousands of reinforcements. I yelled, "Everyone fight, for your homes!, your families!, and your livelihoods!" Every one became empowered by this and went at them hard. I was leading.

_the song starts now_

_**Risin' up back on the street **_

I charged at some soldiers, bashed their heads in and took their guns and shot other soldiers with those

_**Did my time, took my chances **_

Then I shot at one the AH-6 pilots, shooting down the helicopter

_**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet **_

I saw Soos holding two Five-Seven pistols and shooting at the soldiers before coming to my back

_**Just a man and his will to survive **_

We were surrounded, but then I grabbed a dead soldier's gun, and passed another one to him. Then we shot them.

_**So many times, it happens too fast **_

Then an Apache landed in front of us, Manly Dan came out and started shooting, with a machine gun he found, at the enemy soldiers

_**You trade your passion for glory **_

I ran inside the Apache along with Soos and took off

_**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**_

I fired the missiles at A juggernaut squad, destroying them

_**You must fight just to keep them alive**_

Then I launched its missiles at the enemy, blasting some away

_**It's the Eye of the Tiger**_

Next I took out one of the tanks with the AGM missiles

_**It's the thrill of the fight **_

I used the machine guns on the soldiers causing them to fall back

_**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**_

Then I switched to my AIM missiles

_**And the last known survivor **_

I was able to take out 50 of the 100 helicopters before getting shot down

_**Stalks his prey in the night **_

_**And he's watching us all **_

I crashed the Helicopter into a tank, disabling it

_**With the Eye of the Tiger **_

We got out of the Helicopter and were gaining ground on them

_**Face to face, out in the heat **_

I grabbed my Stinger launcher and took out a circling AC-130 after a 105mm round fell on us

_**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry **_

_**They stack the odds till' we take to the street**_

I grabbed Soos, and we charged a tank

_**For we kill with the skill to survive **_

Soos passed me a mortar and I threw it inside the tank

_**It's the Eye of the Tiger **_

_**It's the thrill of the fight**_

Then I saw 10 of my helicopters attack the soldiers

_**Rising up to the challenge of our rival **_

Soos and I saw them fall back and we were able to get in a tank to advance

_**And the last known survivor **_

_**Stalks his prey in the night**_

Then I realized that they were regrouping, and got out of the tank so manly Dan could drive it

_**And he's watching us all **_

_**With the Eye of the Tiger **_

I got all of the citizens of Gravity Falls together for one last assault

_**Risin' up straight to the top **_

I grabbed several mortars and started firing them

_**Had the guts, got the glory **_

The 100 soldiers fighting with me were defeating the enemy

_**Went the distance; now I'm not gonna stop **_

_**Just a man and his will to survive **_

I yelled that we were almost victorious and to keep going

_**It's the Eye of the Tiger **_

_**It's the thrill of the fight **_

Then it was over

_**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**_

A B-52 began to drop bombs on Gravity Falls.

_**And the last known survivor **_

_**Stalks his prey in the night **_

Then I saw Soos fire his Stinger at the unusually-low-flying bomber, destroying it. Saving Gravity Falls

_**And he's watching us all **_

_**With the Eye of the Tiger **_

Then we realized we were surrounded by 10,000 men

_**The Eye of the Tiger **_

_**The Eye of the Tiger **_

We kept fighting until we ran out of ammo

_**The Eye of the Tiger **_

_**The Eye of the Tiger**_

Then we surrendered. We could not keep fighting. I refused, by my soldiers did not want to continue. We surrendered to the colonel, who had us put in trucks shackled and taken away. Soos said to me, "Are you giving up sir" I replied, "No I am not, and don't call me sir I work for a living!" Then I said, "I should have killed Phooey at Piedmont." Soos said to me, "He was your target!" I replied, "Yes he was. do you want to fight back?" Everyone nodded and we began planning

This is only the beginning of the rebellion

**A/N Hey guys I need song suggestions if you want me to continue. As always review or PM me questions comments or concerns! Also should i add song to these chapters?**


	13. Found truth

Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own anything but the story**

**Another Song! It's the Grey by Icon For Hire**

Phantom

I woke up in a small cottage in the forest. It was night. Next to me was a plate with two misshapen bullets. All of my wounds had bandages on them. I sat up, and immediately I felt pain. Then the girl from earlier came through the door. She saw me trying to get up and said to me, "Don't try to get up, you are still badly injured from when I found you. "Where is Mabel?!" She answered, "She is sleeping over there." She pointed to the other side of the room where Mabel was. Then I saw the girl's face. I knew who she was. It was my long-lost sister

"Is it really you Michelle?!" I asked her. The girl with the pink T-Shirt, purple hoody, and red shorts replied, "Yes it is Winston, or should I say, Captain Ice, presumed K.I.A. in the Arctic Circle." I looked at her and asked, "Why are you so young, as if you didn't age for 53 years!" She answered, "The time baby says that twins should always be the same age, so he sent me to the future in 1960, and I only age if you decide to, big brother." I replied, "I am only older by five minutes. Do you remember what dad always said?" she answered, "Of course." Then a night of reminiscence and planning takes place.

Mabel and Dipper (The song starts here)

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away**

**I am letting myself look the other way**

Mabel: I dont know how I feel about dipper, whether my feelings are true or not.

**And the hardest part in all of this is**

**I don't think I know my way back home**

Dipper: I don't know if can love the girl I have seen as my sister for all these years.

**Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here?**

Mabel: Do I care more about him than I thought?

**How cold have I become?**

Dipper: She was with me through the good and the bad adventures, in peril and in joy

**I didn't want to**

**Lose you by what I'd done**

Mabel: I see him in a new light, not of like a brother but of the love of my life.

**Caught in the grey**

Dipper: I feel so different around her, a way I have never felt about anyone.

**I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away**

**I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay**

Mabel: Just because we aren't twins, doesn't mean I have to make him the person I love.

**And the hardest part in all of this is**

**I know my way back. I don't want to go**

Dipper: Why is it so painful when I think of her?

**And let you see all that has become of me**

Mabel: Why does my heart ache when he is near?

**I should've know, I should've known**

**I didn't have a chance**

Dipper: Why did everything have to be so different?

**How cold have I become?**

**I didn't want to**

**Lose you by what I'd done**

Mabel: Why did it have to change?**  
**

**Caught in the grey**

Dipper: What do I think of her?

**It burns for a moment but**

Mabel: What is the truth?

**But then it numbs you**

**Takes you and leaves you just**

Dipper: Is this just another lie?

**Caught in the grey**

Mabel: Why do I think he is the one?

**In your deepest pain**

**In your weakest hour**

Dipper: Why are there so many lies spoken

**In you darkest night**

Mabel: Why are there so many feelings unheard?

**You are lovely**

Dipper: Do I truly love her more then a sister or friend?

**In your deepest pain**

**In your weakest hour**

Mabel: Am I afraid to face the truth?

**In you darkest night**

Dipper: Am I ready to face the truth?

**You are lovely**

Mabel: Is he more important to me than I thought?

**How cold have I become?**

Dipper: Do I really understand what I feel?

**I didn't want to**

**Lose you by what I'd done**

Mabel: Why can't I face my true feelings?

**Caught in the grey**

Dipper And Mabel: What is the truth?

**It burns for a moment but**

**But then it numbs you**

Dipper: Who is Mabel to me?

**Takes you and leaves you just**

**Caught in the grey**

Mabel: Who is Dipper to me?

**In your deepest pain**

**In your weakest hour**

**In you darkest night**

**You are lovely**

Dipper: Is this feeling true love?

**In your deepest pain**

**In your weakest hour**

Mabel: Is this the truth?

**In you darkest night**

**You are lovely**

Dipper and Mabel: I know my choice.

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away**

Mabel: I love Dipper with all of my heart

Dipper: I love Mabel with all of my soul

Dipper

Trapped in a cell waiting for something to happen. Wendy was thrown in a cell across from mine. I got out of the hard bed and looked out the window for something interesting. Then I saw a truck pull up to the prison. The first person to step out was Stan.

**A/N Please send More songs! Sorry about no action in this chapter, it is a filler chapter I guess. Review and PM me advice. I had no ideas for this chapter. **

**P. S. My hacker friend helped me with this chapter****  
**


	14. search and rescue

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

Phantom

I put a five-seven in Mabel's sweater as I picked her up off of the bed. It has been 3 days since Michelle found us in the forest. Most of my wounds were healed, but I still had the large chest wound From when I fought Phooey. Today was the day of the eclipse. I took Mabel to the car Michelle found and fixed. We went to my mountain base without waking Mabel. I carried her, with Michelle, to the armory.

"There is nothing here!" Michelle yelled after she saw the armory that was stripped clean. "Not completely. There are still a few handguns and vests left." I said to Michelle, who looked at me with sadness and disappointment and said, "Well It's something." Michelle put a vest on Mabel, then I carried the still-sleeping Mabel to the hangar. Where we found a horrible sight. All of the helicopters were destroyed. I went up and down the rows of destroyed vehicles looking for a survivor. I found one eventually.

"Lets see, hydraulics are shot, fuel lines are cut, controls are smashed, rudder is bent, guns are jammed, rotors are broken electronics are shorted out. I would be surprised if you could get this Osprey to fly Michelle." My sister just looked at the plane and started fixing the problems. It took two hours to repair it enough to fly. Then we took off. Our destination: Gravity Falls.

Mabel

I woke up in an Osprey being piloted by Phantom and co-piloted by Michelle. We were flying over the Gravity Falls forest. The forest was burned. In the distance I saw a military base where Gravity Falls was supposed to be. Then I heard the radio chatter.

"Land your Aircraft or you will be shot down!" the radio when and continued, "You will be destroyed, stop immediately and return to your airbase, or else we will be forced to kill you." Phantom just went on, and the guy on the radio said, "Fine then. We will eliminate you now!" Then missiles started to be fired at us from the base and eventually one hit the the already damaged left rotor.

Michelle went, "Winston, I know that we just got hit by a missile and that your under a ton of pressure. But come on Winston! Land this stupid STOL! He couldn't control the Osprey. Phantom got out of the pilot's seat, threw some parachutes at us and yelled at us to jump. Michelle pushed me out the Osprey's open ramp then Michelle and Phantom jumped out after. The Osprey crashed into the base's wall.

Phantom took us inside by dodging and killing the enemy patrols around us and breaching the wall of the main building of the base. There he said, "Mabel, Michelle, you two go find Dipper, I'll go find Wendy and Company Gravity Falls. From there on we separated.

Michelle

I led Mabel down a flight of stairs and through the maze-like dungeon to find Dipper. I used my silenced Desert Eagle to shoot the guards we couldn't evade. We eventually found the cell Dipper was in. I shot the locks and Mabel ran inside. She then said this to Dipper. "Umm Dipper I have to tell you something." Dipper said to her, "I have to tell you something too." They simultaneously said to each other: " I love you." They stared at each other in surprise as they pulled themselves close into a hug and then they kissed.

Some guards spotted us and shot at us. I broke down the loose wall and jumped behind it. Those two were still kissing. I yelled, "Guys I know you've just proclaimed your love for each other, but we are being shot at right now! I suggest you get to cover right now!" They jumped behind cover. I took out a grenade and chucked it at them killing the guards. Then I took the kids to where Winston was going. I gave Dipper a bulletproof vest and a silenced five-seven so he would be fine. We went in the direction of the control room

Phantom

I was exploring the area looking for Wendy. I couldn't think of anything but her. There was this weird feeling in my stomach. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this? Why is she so important to me? I don't know the answer. I have never felt this before. I continued searching and I eventually found the cell Wendy was in and shot the locks. Wendy ran out and put me into a bear hug. "I missed you" Wendy said to me as she let go. I replied "I missed you too. And I will never let you go again. She was blushing while is was holding her. And I was blushing back. Then right before I could say something, some guards came and shot at us. I took my silenced desert eagle, tackled the guards and killed them.

Then I said, "We have to find Company Gravity Falls!" Wendy led me by hand and took me to a huge cell where I found the entire Company. Then I said, "COMPANY! AttenTION!" Then everyone got up and snapped to attention. "Sergeant Pines Front and Center!" Stan came up and he saluted me.

I ordered Stan to get 5 men together to form a squad. He chose Manly Dan, Gideon, Blubs, Durland, and some random guy. I ordered the rest of the company to secure transport for exfill. Stan's team and I were going to get Phooey.

We ran into Dipper, Mabel and Michelle in the hall. Then we went to the control room. Phooey wasn't surprised when we found him. In fact when we came he said, "Hello Winston, and goodbye. And why hello Michelle its good to see you again and also goodbye." In a sadistic voice before commanding: "Spy! Attack!" Then Gideon pulled out his M1911 and Shot Durland, Blubs and that random guy, before I tackled him. Knocking him unconscious. Then Phooey pulled out a switch and detonated a charge on the roof to reveal an AH-6. Which dropped a ladder that he climbed on. Then he grabbed and tied up the distracted Dipper and Mabel, pulled them into his helicopter and flew away with them.

I grabbed Wendy and ran outside. I saw the company putting up a fight, commandereing several enemy vehicles and this time overwhelming the enemy. They were able to secure one Black Hawk helicopter for us and the enemy arsenal. Wendy and I ran into the helicopter started it, shot down a few enemy helicopters and then I chased after Phooey. We were headed towards the star circle.

Michelle

"Go Winston!" I yelled as the helicopter he and Wendy were in took off after Phooey. Stan and I Will lead the company to victory! I grabbed a gun and started shooting the soldiers. I thought to myself, "You can trust me Phantom! Rescue Dipper and Mabel, and complete the star circle. Finish what was started a thousand years ago. Fight! Or be taken out Alive! Don't fear Phooey!"

**A/N This story is almost over, aww boo. I need a song for a battle scene. You know the usual. Leave reviews.**


	15. The Star Circle

Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing. Also due to poplar decree, I will use the song Make A Move, by icon for hire. **

Phooey

There it is, the star circle. "Phooey stop! Let us GO!" Those two in my AH-6's back were yelling as I landed the helicopter and dragged them out. The star circle had 10 star rocks in a circle. It also had a pedestal with an orb on it. That was the star key.

Dipper and Mabel were in awe because of the sight. I took out my amulet, and used it on them. They were surrounded by a black glow, which enveloped my hand and controlled their movements.

I forced them to each make an orb of light in their hands. Then they put the orbs into the orb on the pedestal and the orb started to glow white. Next I put my amulet on the top of the orb. A force field surrounded us. Then Winston landed behind the shield. But he was already too late.

"Why hello Winston" He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "You are already too late." I pulled out our family sword and showed it to him. "And to think, it was you who had the last piece of the circle." The eclipse started just as I spun the sword and inserted it in the slot. Swords appeared over each of the stars.

Winston

No I am too late. The pedestal started to shine and launched a beam of light into the sky. The sun from a dark black, turned white. The clouds started to circle the pedestal as an object came from the sky. I knew what it was. It was a sword, the sword Excalibur.

Phooey walked up to the pedestal and when he grabbed the bright white sword, it turned black. There he said, "I finally have it! The Star Sword! The Black Excalibur!" The field surrounding him disappeared, and Dipper and Mabel ran to Wendy and me.

"It's over, we lost." dipper and Mabel said to us. "You know Winston, I never did get to finish you off." Phooey yelled at us, and finished, "And to open the gate to infinity, the one who wields Excalibur must defeat his opponent with it, and take their sword. On guard Winston! You are my opponent!" He swung his sword and armor enveloped him.

He jumped at me when he swung his sword. I rolled under him and ran for the pedestal. I pulled our family sword from it and held it up. All he did was hit the sword once and punch me.

The my sword landed in front of Dipper and Mabel, I was sent flying. I landed in front of my sword. Dipper and Mabel grabbed the sword's handle at the same time and started to glow. Dipper glowed blue, Mabel glowed pink. They shined as the gold and diamonds on the blade broke off. Dipper and Mabel fell backwards and stopped glowing.

They each had a sword in their hands. Dipper's was glowing blue and Mabel's was glowing pink. And my sword, was the only sword that could stand up against the black Excalibur. It was the Light Force Sword.

I got up and held my sword, with Dipper and Mabel holding theirs at my sides. We were enveloped with armor. Then Phooey brought his sword up, and we lunged at each other.

(The song starts here)

_**(Somebody Make a move)**_

I ran up and hit Phooey's sword with my own, causing an eruption of magical energy and fire/lava to come from the ground

_**(Somebody make a move)**_

Dipper and Mabel charged at Phooey, hit the sword and were blown away

_**(Please somebody)**_

I jumped and attempted to stab him, but he hopped back

_**Test my reality, **_

_**Check if there's a weak spot, **_

He jumped and tried to stab me, but missed and only had his sword stabbed into the fiery forest ground

_**Clingin' to insanity,**_

_**Hopes the world will ease up. **_

I swung at him breaking the armor on his right shoulder-blade intern shattering the whole arm's armor

_**Try and make it look like it's all**_

_**Somehow getting better. **_

Dipper and Mabel attacked him and started to hack away his armor incessantly

_**'Cause I know how to play it pretty good **_

_**Against the measure.**_

He threw Dipper and Mabel off his arms. Then he restored his armor with the sword's power

_**Everyone started out a little insane **_

_**But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game,**_

Wendy came and tackled him in the back, only to get punched away and knocked unconscious.

_**But some of you never learned to drop the act, **_

_**So under that skin of yours a heart attack.**_

I used my sword's power to create an energy beam

_**'Cause everybody's so scared, **_

_**We don't want to go there, **_

That beam hit Phooey, knocking him down

_**We don't want to make a move, **_

_**We got all our lives to lose.**_

Phooey got up and raised his sword.

_**Screaming in the dark while, **_

_**We just play our part, **_

Only to get knocked back down by Dipper and Mabel attacking him with their energy beams.

_**I'll play right along,**_

_**Like I don't know what's going on.**_

Phooey's sword started glowing black

_**Somebody make a move, **_

_**Somebody make a move, **_

He swiped and a black beam came from his sword, hitting the three of us.

_**Please somebody make a move **_

_**We all know, we all know what's going on.**_

We got up, and Dipper swung at his right, Mabel at his left, and I stabbed at him.

_**And if I had the answers **_

_**I'd have written them out, **_

He threw us away and held up his sword

_**So I could tell you what to do**_

_**And what this thing is about, **_

He stabbed it into the ground.

_**But all I've ever learned comes second-hand,**_

_**And I dare not preach what I don't understand. **_

Feral Demons came from ground and attacked us

_**You and I,**_

_**We share the same disease. **_

Dipper and Mabel attacked the demons as I attacked Phooey.

_**Cover up, compromise, **_

_**Is what we grieve, **_

We kept swinging at each other, each hit causing an energy explosion

_**I've let more than my share of revivals die.**_

_**This isn't pretty, but it's what I am tonight.**_

Dipper and Mabel came to my sides after killing the last of the demons

_**Cause everybody's so scared,**_

_**We don't want to go there, **_

The three of us went and swung at Phooey's sword

_**We don't want to make a move, **_

_**We got all our lives to lose. **_

We hit the sword at the same time, and the started to glow

_**Screaming in the dark while,**_

_**We just play our part, **_

Bright light came from the swords as they went up into the air.

_**I'll play right along, **_

_**Like I don't know what's going on. **_

The light force sword, with Dipper and Mabel's swords, merged with the Black Excalibur and disappeared in a bright white light

_**Somebody make a move, **_

_**Somebody make a move, **_

Our armor shattered and disintegrated

_**Please somebody make a move **_

_**We all know, we all know what's going on.**_

Wendy regained consciousness, got up and tackled Phooey

_**Pointing my finger, the problem still linger.**_

_**They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger, **_

I grabbed Phooey and punched him in the face

_**Running with fire, I live like a liar. **_

He knocked me down and took out a large knife

_**Please somebody make a move.**_

Dipper and Mabel each fired an orb of light at him, causing him to fall

_**Somebody make a move.**_

_**(Pointing my fingers)**_

I kicked him while he was down and took the knife

_**Somebody make a move.**_

_**(The problem still linger)**_

Phooey got up and jumped at me, but I slid under him, and stabbed him in the arm

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**(Pointing my fingers) **_

_**Please somebody make a move.**_

Phooey pulled the knife from his wound and threw it at Dipper and Mabel

_**Cause everybody's so scared, **_

_**We don't want to go there, **_

_**We don't want to make a move. **_

Wendy then valiantly jumped in front of Dipper and Mabel and took the knife to her shoulder.

_**Screaming in the dark while **_

_**We just play our part. **_

_**I'll play right along.**_

I lost it after seeing her in pain and began to beat the living s*** out of Phooey.

_**Cause everybody's so scared **_

_**We don't want to go there,**_

Phooey knocked me down and pulled out a grenade

_**We don't want to make a move, **_

_**We got all our lives to lose. **_

He pulled the pin, flicked the switch, and threw it up in the air

_**Screaming in the dark while **_

_**We just play our part,**_

The explosion blew us away from each other

_**I'll play right along, **_

_**Like I don't know what's going on.**_

When I woke up Phooey was limping towards me

_**Somebody make a move, **_

_**Somebody make a move, **_

Wendy, Dipper and Mabel got up

_**Please somebody make a move **_

_**We all know, we all know what's going on.**_

Mabel went into her sweater pulled out the golden Five-Seven I gave her, and threw it at me.

_**Somebody make a move, **_

_**Somebody make a move, **_

I picked myself up, knocked down Phooey, and caught the gun in mid-flight

_**Please somebody make a move, **_

I looked down the sights and shot Phooey in the head, killing him.

_**We all know, we all know what's going on.**_

It is finally over

**A/N This isn't the end yet. I just need one more song before I am done, one for a combat scene. Leave reviews, comments, opinions and whatever you can think of. And sorry if this was a bit rushed. **

**P.S. I don't mind answering some of your questions if you ask some. **


	16. Dust to Dust

Chapter 15

**A/N Welcome to Chapter 15. The last actual chapter to this story. I will include The Warrior Song by Sean Householder. So enjoy!**

**Note: Song has some strong language. **

**Also I own nothing!**

Winston

I have finally ended it. Phooey is dead and Dipper, Mabel and Wendy are safe. I am not in the best condition however. Bleeding, and stuck with shrapnel. I looked at the pedestal

The pedestal stopped shining as a new sword come from the sky floated over it. The sword had the symbol AΩ on it. It started to glow and teleported onto my back. My vision started to go black and red.

I saw a helicopter drop its ladder as I passed out

_20 minutes earlier…_

Michelle

This time I was leading the Battle for Gravity Falls. The company had caught the enemies by surprise and was able to secure all enemy supplies. We captured several hundred guns, helicopters, and planes. The forest was burning.

I grabbed a man kicked him down, and bashed his head in. I yelled, "Company! Charge! Let Us finish what was started! For Gravity Falls!" I pulled out a sword and got into a ATV and charged it leading the People of Gravity Falls. "Let us end this now! Fight for your Lives!"

Stan came to onto the ATV and we lead the charge, M4 Carbines in our hands.

**(Time To Start The Song!)**

_**I've got the reach and the teeth of a killin' machine, **_

I jumped onto an armed enemy, disarmed him and bashed his head in.

_**With a need to bleed you when the light goes green**_

I grabbed an RPG and fired it at a hovering helicopter

_**Best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze**_

The soldiers took another enemy armory, not as big though

_**Put a grin on my chin when you come to me,**_

I went inside and grabbed a crossbow with explosive bolts, three bolt mag, and reflex sight

'_**Cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death**_

I fired my crossbow at a helicopter that was taking off, causing it to explode and crash

_**To the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet**_

I was surrounded. I switched to my M4 and started spraying and praying.

_**Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me; you'll never stand-alone**_

Stan came to my back and, using an AK-47 killed the people surrounding me

_**I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old**_

I jumped into an AH-1F Cobra Helicopter and took off

_**I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights:**_

I aimed the missiles and fired all of them at the soldiers

_**Aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice**_

I was hit by a rocket that blew apart my rudder, causing a crash.

_**(I am a soldier and I'm marching on)**_

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on**_

We were taking heavy losses, but the enemy was taking more.

_**(I am a warrior and this is my song)**_

_**I am a warrior and this is my song**_

I saw Stan being overwhelmed by enemies.

_**I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore**_

I grabbed my crossbow and shot it at an enemy, blowing him, and those surrounding him, up and saving Stan

_**Wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more**_

They used an AC-130, trying to kill us with that.

_**Bullet in the breach and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown, to gasoline**_

But we destroyed it before it could fire a round

_**If death don't bring you fear, I swear, you'll fear these marchin' feet**_

I bashed a soldier's head in and stole his F-15E Strike Eagle

_**Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be**_

I unleashed it's payload of bombs on the enemy, leveling their side of the forest

_**In the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth,**_

I engaged an AH-6 and shot it down, After it shot me down

_**Where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps**_

I got out of the destroyed F-15 only to find out who was in the AH-6,

_**Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag**_

The colonel came and punched me in the face, knocking me down.

_**Hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast.**_

Stan came in and stabbed the colonel in the arm, then tackled him

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on**_

I took out my Desert Eagle and shot the colonel, hitting him in the leg

_**I am a warrior and this is my song**_

Stan kicked and beat him

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long**_

The colonel grabbed Stan's hands and threw him off. Then he knocked Stan unconscious

_**(I Cannot Hear YOU!) **_

_**I am a warrior and this is my song**_

The colonel looked at me, took out a Magnum, walked over to me and aimed it at my head

_**(We're not just gonna shoot the b******. We're gonna cut out their living guts and use them, to grease the treads of our tanks.)**_

I thought that "This is the end".

_**(Were gonna murder those lousy b******s by the bushel)**_

Then Soos came out of nowhere carrying a mini-gun, and sprayed it at the colonel

_**Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, **_

The colonel is K.I.A. moving to rescue Winston

_**And the least of me is still out of your reach**_

I got into an AH-6, and I fired it's missiles and bullets at the remaining soldiers

_**The killing machine's gonna do the deed,**_

I attacked all the helicopters and shot them down with the last of my missiles and bullets

_**Until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves**_

I went towards the star circle after killing the last of enemies.

_**Chin in the air with a head held high,**_

I felt like something was dying in me as I got closer

_**I'll stand in the path of the enemy line**_

I dropped the AH-6 ladder and went down

_**Feel no fear, know my pride:**_

I killed insurgents at the Circle with my M4

_**For God and Country I'll end your life**_

I found Winston unconscious with Dipper, Mabel and Wendy trying to stop him from bleeding

_**I am a soldier and I'm marching on**_

I loaded them into the AH-6

_**I am a warrior and this is my song**_

I took the four of them to Gravity Falls hospital

_**My eyes are steel and my gaze is long**_

Then I went to city hall and climbed up to the roof

_**I am a warrior and this is my song**_

I took down and burned Phooey's flag, and put up the flag of Gravity Falls

_**(All right now you son of a b****es. You know how I am.)**_

We have finally won the battle for Gravity Falls

**A/N There is one chapter left. Please leave some reviews and comments. Also answer my poll. Happy Easter!**


	17. epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N here it is. The end. I used Adam Warrock's Gravity Falls Theme for this. Enjoy the last chapter**

**I own nothing**

Winston

Arrival at Gravity Falls hospital

"_Hurry! Get him inside! _

_"We're losing him! 3…2…1… clear!"_

_"Get him to the O.R. stat!"_

One week later

I woke up in severe pain. All of my wounds were stitched up. Yet I couldn't move at all. I looked to my side to see the girl with auburn hair sleeping on my arm. "Wendy. Wake up" I said in a calm voice that gently woke up Wendy." Wendy looked at me with joy as she hugged me. Then Dipper, Mabel, Michelle and Stan came in.

"Well who's finally awake?" Stan said as Dipper and Mabel jumped on my bed. A pig followed. "Well who's this?" I asked "His name is Waddles, I won him at the fair a while back." Mabel answered. I asked Stan, "How did this pig survive the battle?!" He looked at Mabel then me and scratched the back of his head as he answered, "Well we were planning on eating him as a food ration, until." His voice stuttered, "We saw him fight with more ferocity than an attack dog." We all laughed and made jokes the rest of the day.

Two months later

Today was the day I was to be discharged from the hospital. I was the most injured out of everyone who fought in the battle for Gravity Falls. A memorial to honor the dead was erected in the town square. Fifty names are listed there. Among them are Sherriff Blubbs, Deputy Durland and Bud Gleeful.

As I got out of the hospital, Stan said to me, "The people of Gravity Falls have done something to thank you for helping us out. Come to the mystery shack." I did, and I found everyone waiting for me. There was live music. I asked Stan, "Who's singing?" Stan handed me a mic and said, "You are."

I got up on stage and saw Soos spill a can of soda on the control panel. It screwed up my mic and started some music. Then after trying out the voice, I started to sing.

**Me & Dipper and Mabel took a summer vacation**

I pointed to Dipper and Mabel who blushed and kissed

**To the place where green trees with the rivers and lakes and**

I pointed at Manly Dan who cut down a tree

**It's where tourists come to see mysteries of that'll thrill**

A busload of tourists came and unloaded in front of the shack

**All locked up in a shack that we work until**

Soos fixed the control panel... Then spilled more soda on it

**Our Great Uncle Stan got a plan to make a buck or two**

Stan led them inside and came out counting his money

**So we sit and wait with our production crew**

A camera crew showed up to film the event

**That's Wendy and Soos, and all the local colorie that keeps coming around**

I pointed to Wendy, Soos and the crowd

**Cuz you know that's how these crazy kids get down**

I pointed at Dipper and Mabel again

**But when the sun goes down, it's like a whole new town**

Dipper and Mabel ran on stage and came to my sides and started to sing with me

**Mysteries abound, and just a place to horse around**

A shooting star flew across the sky and a herd of bulls passed by

**Awkward sibling hugs (pat pat),****for the brothers and sisters**

Dipper and Mabel hugged and said, "pat, pat."

**Do homework, washing dishes, cuz know we won't miss it**

Stan started writing bills for everyone before watching me sing again

**When another episode, it hits the television,**

A manotar came and punched the shack, causing the fallen S to get back in place

**It's the kind of adventure that's got us hooked in,**

I took out my sword and held it up

**Tell me what kind of city you live in?**

The people of Gravity Falls cheered

**Bet it's something different than this, is different than this**

I saw Robbie flirting with my sister

**From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all**

I saw her giggle and laugh at what he said

**I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all**

Then he said something else and she slapped him and walked away

**From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack yo**

I pointed at the mystery shack

**Matter of fact, I want every summer back ****Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at...**

I saw and pointed to the "Welcome to Gravity Falls sign"

**And you can stay in sweatertown til the sun goes down**

Mabel slipped her head into her sweater, and took it off

**But I'm on the S.S. Cool Dude, cruising around**

Soos drove the S.S. Cool dude to the dock

**Gobblewonker's took a bite and tried to toss us around**

Only to have it eaten in half by the Gobblewonker

**And a whole gang of gnomes they tried to boss us around**

Several gnomes came out of the forest and took seats to watch

**But Dipper got a book, that's like one of some others  
With six fingers on the hand on the cover**

Dipper held up his 3 book

**And Lil Gideon, he's trying to win Mabel over, he wants a kiss or two  
**

Gideon came and chased Mabel

**Cuz I guess she's so irresistible (womp, womp)**

Mabel punched Gideon, knocking him unconscious

**But there's more than meets the eye, ghosts and monsters that try**

Dipper and Mabel started to glow

**To get up in the way of a young boy and girl living their life**

I pointed at Dipper and Mabel, who stopped glowing

**Manly Dan with his biggest fan, **

I pointed at Manly Dan and the cute biker

**Toby and the gossiper**

I pointed at Toby Determined

**Try to tell your story to the officers**

I pointed at the memorial

**At the Mystery Shack, weird stuff always happens late**

A flare shot up into the sky from the mystery shack roof

**Wax figures take an axe and decapitate**

The head of wax Larry King jumped onto a seat

**Staying up late, watching the Duchess Approves**

Stan's face went flush in embarrassment

**And taking money from rubes, while solving mysteries too, we solve the mysteries too**

He smiled and cheered at that

**Oh dipper and mabel gonna solve any thing they're able**

Dipper pulled out the map of Gravity Falls

**When they're stuck in the woods til grunkle stan's gonna put everything on the table**

The time traveler walked out of the woods

**And the town's gonna try, to make them feel like they're both crazy unstable  
But we got their back as we watch them do their thing on premium cable**

Dipper and Mabel began to glow brightly

**From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all**

Soos, Stan, Michelle and Wendy ran up on stage

**I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all**

Dipper and Mabel held up orbs of light, and the 3 books, 1,2, and 3

**From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack**

We came into a group picture

**Matter of fact, I want every summer back  
Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at.. The Gravity Falls**

Then everyone got off stage so I could finish

**From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all**

Everyone cheered for Dipper, Mabel and me

**I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all**

Dipper and Mabel got off stage

**From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack yo**

Wendy ran up on stage and said, "I love you" to me.

**Matter of fact, I want every summer back  
Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at..**

I pulled her close and I kissed her deeply

I thought to myself, "Maybe this is a happy ending after all."

_Meanwhile_

A shadowy man sits at his position in his desk. One of his lackeys brings him 6 files. He hands each one to the man in the desk. The first two are of Dipper and Mabel Pines. The second two are of Wendy Corduroy and Michelle Ice. The fifth is on Sir Lord Quentin Trembly III Esquire. The last file is on Captain Winston Ice Callsign Phantom

"Are these all of them?" The man asked. The lacky replied, "Yes". The man dismissed him. Then the looked at live footage from the Star Circle. He watched the swords that hovered over the star rocks glow, shimmer and disappear. He walked over to a microphone and said, "Code Sepia is still in effect."

**A/N I knew you were waiting for that kiss. There it is, the end of my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I thank all of you who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Maybe I'll write a sequel if I get enough yeses, maybe later. **


End file.
